


The Student, the Soulmate, and the Bookshop

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas Movie Challenge 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, MHEA Holiday 2019, Miscommunication, Moodboards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two new students at nearby university, Steve and Tony, meet the first day of classes and become study partners. A local bookstore, run by Steve's boyfriend, becomes a close part of their lives as their relationship grows.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Christmas Movie Challenge 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563019
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83
Collections: MHEA Holiday Movie Challenge 2019





	The Student, the Soulmate, and the Bookshop

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, this is your early warning that this is a moodboard and not a fic

Steve has two soulmarks on his wrists—a book written in Cyrillic (he later finds out it’s a passage from _Crime and Punishment_ ) and what looks like the structure for an element that doesn’t exist—and his own mark on his hip: a wardrobe, partially open. He finds the owner of his first mark early in his life, Bucky Barnes, who speaks fluent Russian, but the second one is a lot more elusive. Steve isn’t even sure that he wants to find his second soulmate since he doesn’t think that Bucky has another.

He and Bucky go to college together, both majoring in literature though Bucky goes into Russian works and Steve doesn’t specialize at all. After they graduate, Steve enters grad school and Bucky opens up a bookstore a few blocks away from campus.

That semester, Dr. Edwin Jarvis, friends with the children of C.S. Lewis and J.R.R. Tolkien, teaches his world-famous class on _The Chronicles of Narnia_. Steve is lucky enough to get a spot. But the semester quickly turns sour when he realizes that the guy sitting next to him—assigned to be his study partner—is more interested in engineering than he is literature. Steve can’t figure out what exactly Tony’s doing in a literature class, especially one as specialized as this, but he tries his best to make the semester work, including bringing him to Bucky’s bookshop to study—where, of course, Tony hits it off with Bucky right away.

But Tony’s not as bad as he seems and even Steve finds himself warming up to him over the course of the semester. And then comes the day when Steve bumps into Tony’s notes, spilling them all over the floor, and when he helps pick them up, he spies a very familiar looking elemental structure. Tony’s seemingly horrified by the very thought that he’s Steve’s soulmate and dashes away, disappearing for the next two classes. Steve tearfully confesses to Bucky that he’s got another soulmate, only for Bucky to shyly reveal that he shares Tony’s mark too.

But now Tony’s missing. Will Steve and Bucky be able to find him and make him see that they want him too before the semester ends?

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> Achievements earned as part of the Holiday Movie Challenge 2019. Click [here](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/holiday) for more info!
> 
> * * *


End file.
